


Sky Watching

by ACharmyB



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cloud Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB
Summary: A wild Altaria decides to join Pikachu in cloud watching.





	Sky Watching

Pikachu was enjoying a nice bright sunny day of watching the white puffy clouds go by in the blue sky at the top of an apartment in Lumoise City, with a wild Altaria joining him to look up as she landed on the rooftop. The Altaria shook her feathers as she noticed the Pikachu had his stubby yellow arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Pikachu: Hey.

Altaria: Hello. What are you doing?

Pikachu: Oh, just watching the sky. The clouds look good today.

The Altaria took a glance up as she blinked, glancing back down at Pikachu.

Altaria: Really? What reason would there be to be watching it?

Pikachu: Well... I appreciate how it overlooks us... it's like protecting us, y'know?

Altaria: Really. Protecting us from what? We could be struck right now and have no clue who or what sent it to annihilate us.

Pikachu: (sweating nervously) Uh, well...

After several awkward seconds, Pikachu simply shrugged, with the Altaria deciding to just sit down and watch the clouds alongside him since they had nothing better to do. The Altaria spoke to Pikachu about flying around the city of Lumoise, with Pikachu sharing details that he was going through various apartment buildings to find the perfect spot to look at the clouds.


End file.
